


Rust

by QueenHeather



Category: Transformers, Transformers: War for Cybertron
Genre: Drug Use, Isolation, Other, Rust, Shattered Peace, Sorrow, Transformers - Freeform, War, forgotten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHeather/pseuds/QueenHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missterious is one of my own characters which I created, she is an autobot who was left behind on Cybertron when the war travelled to earth. in later stories that I have written or am writing she finds her way to earth and finds a bunch of bots and humans worthy enough to call family. Usually she is a really cheery character but here she is not due to old habits and being alone. This is only a really short story to test her out in her more depressed stages. </p>
<p>Read on and catch the feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rust

Missterious pulled out the needle, the red glowing essence inside the small tube gives her a shudder down her spine "poison" the words slipped softly from her lips, her breath creating a small mist cloud in the cold what seemed like winter air. The long missed pain of the sting "do I really want to do this..." she glanced around but no one was there only her and the sharp needle which gave of a slight shine against the blue colour in her optics or rather what was left of the blue.  
The white.  
It filled them with an emotionless blur. "I don't want to return but this urge.. its so overwhelming" her voice echoed around the empty battle ground on the deserted planet where she lay, propped against a large gun years out of service and rusting slowly "the rust.. I know how it feels old friend" she stroked a finger down the gun her voice falling to a whisper "to be created.. made for war.. and now, now theres nothing left but.." closes her optics pushing the needle deeply into her softer metallic skin under her armour "to rust" a small tear of fluent trailed down her cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I am going to post a lot more on Missterious and go further into her character development.
> 
> Also drop a comment and let me know what you thought and if you caught the feels.


End file.
